


Waiting

by bynks



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki's first day in a boarding school</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

****"You missed them don’t you?” One of the two senior boys said to the fresh meat on campus. The young boy looked up questioningly at them.

“The first few days is hell, but believe us it’s worth wait. The sweetness that you’ll feel at the end of this week is incomparable.” The other one said. They were always together, yet they are two very different people. “In this one week you will know your friends from your buddies. Friends are those you can depend on, Takaki.” He said as he held his hand for the younger one to cling on.


End file.
